hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 51 (2011)
A × Brutal × Battlefield (ヒジョウ×ノ×センジョウ, Hijō × no × Senjō) is the 51st episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It aired on October 14, 2012. Overview ''For the second time, the auction is on hold due to Phantom Troupe's infiltration, and has become a brutal battlefield. '' Synopsis Neon escapes from her servants and bodyguards meanwhile a man named Zenji gathers all the assassins/hit-men including Silva, Zeno and Kurapika. After the assassins have made a decisions, Zenji mocks Light Nostrade but threatened by Kurapika but Light tells him to stop as Zenji and his guards leave the place. Upon traveling their way on to the auction, Kurapika receives a call from Basho and Melody regarding about Neon escaping from them, Light upon hearing the news on his daughter immediately alerted the Police and Guards not to let her daughter enter the auction building. Neon with the help of Chrollo is able to get pass the security and goes inside the building where the auction is held. Upon getting an update about her daughter Light is depress about not knowing her daughter's location to where Kurapika voluntarily search her by the use of his chain and a map. Chrollo chats with Neon about her skills on Fortune Telling Chrollo asks her if he can foretell his fortune and Neon agrees. Neon starts her fortune telling in front of Chrollo, after she is done Chrollo reads the first verse of the papers and tears flows in his eyes by saying that all of the thing foretold are true. The two makes their way after finishing their dinner. The wh ole fortune telling of Neon to Chrollo are stuck into Chrollo's mind while walking he tells Neon that he believes in ghost preferring to Uvogin and they will do what he wants by going wild and knocks Neon out. After knocking out Neon, Chrollo acting like he is concern about her and asks the help of the security to help her. In the room where they operates the monitors of the building one of the assassins asks an operator to rewind the scene where Neon collapse and sees Chrollo's action by striking Neon. Kurapika and Light arrives at the building and goes straight to Neon, Kurapika tells Light to leave the place with Basho and Melody and telling him that the auction will not be held since the place will be turns into a battlefield. The Hit man finally locates Chrollo who already dispose another hit-man and tells the other hit-man to show himself and invites him to fight one by one. Feitan tells Phinks about the message he receives from their Boss telling them to get Wild while getting to the Cemetery Building where the auction is suppose to be held, Phinks ask him about the others Feitan replies that they are on their way to cemetery but they are cleaning up trash while approaching the Building. Other members of the Troupe are seen at the streets of Yorkshin City disposing police and mafia members. Meanwhile Chrollo introduces his Nen fish to the Hit man which is seen his body got torn in pieces, after telling him the use of the Nen Fish, he open up the window that instantly kills the Hit man, Chrollo while stating the words that's been foretold to him, he performs a requiem by shedding blood dedicated to Uvogin. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Yorknew City arc